Mixed Candy
by OnyxZephyr
Summary: Series of one shots, focusing on a few different people and couples. Never know what you’ll get. Chapter 3: Milk Chocolate. Orihime reflection, hinted IchiRuki, IshiOri
1. Rock Candy: MatsumotoGin

Ok, here's my first drabble. I disclaim the characters and such, but the story was my creation. Blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Matsumoto/Gin stuffs.

* * *

**Rock Candy**

Gin had always reminded her of a strange sort of butterfly. Mysterious, constantly changing directions, and always just out of reach. It annoyed her, but she eventually got used to his antics.

Even so, it still bothered her. It wasn't fair.

Sometimes she would walk out of that little hut of theirs; not much of a home, but it was something. She would swear to herself that she'd never return to it. What was the point? He'd disappear for days and she'd get angry and want to run away.

But in the end, she couldn't bear to stay gone for too long.

It was a feeling that couldn't be helped.

When you're lost and empty, and somebody comes along to guide you away from that misery of loneliness, it's hard to re-dig that hole that was finally filled. And because of that, you tend to overlook even the biggest flaws.

That's what those feelings do to you.

Gin was what had completed her, and she couldn't even attempt to let it go.

It was a cold night in early winter. Rangiku had awakened to see Gin's bed on the other side of the room empty. Again. He had left her some food, like he always did. But he was gone. She curled up and started to cry.

Why did she have to be so miserable? It wasn't fair.

Nobody wanted to take care of someone with spiritual power because food was rare and costly. She found herself abandoned for the longest time. And when she finally thought she found someone, all he did was leave her all the time. It had been that way for the past few years.

He always came back, though she usually wondered if it was for her or just because that was his home. When he returned, he'd never tell her where he'd been or what he'd done. It was just as if it was never gone.

It was a painful cycle, and she wanted it to end. She just wanted him to stay with her, or maybe take her with him. What was so hard about that? She never caused trouble, always quiet and obedient. And she had enough power to do things, as well. He had taught her a few tricks.

The tears left cold streaks on her cheeks. She sighed and buried her face in her knees. She felt a slight pang of hunger, but she was in no mood to get up and get food.

She heard footsteps outside and a few moments later, Gin appeared at the door.

"Oh, you're awake?"

She stood up suddenly. He had just gone for a walk? Suddenly all the cold melted away.

"Hey, you've gotten tall," he said.

"You've gotten taller," she replied. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

That was a bit of an annoying fact. They had both grown up somewhat, and even in that, she was always just slightly behind. He always seemed to stand taller no matter how many inches she'd grow. It was that way with everything.

He reached his hand out suddenly and touched her face. She jumped slightly, startled by his action. She forgot that she had been crying until he wiped away a few of the tears.

"You ok?" he asked. She looked down. She still couldn't find the strength to express what he did to her. "Bad dream?"

"Mmm," was all she could say. He sat down next to her bed and motioned for her to sit as well. She did and he threw her blanket over her back.

"Here, let's fill them out together." He pulled out two packs of forms from his bag. He handed her one along with a bamboo pen and she eyed them curiously.

"Academy…?"

"We're going to become Shinigami," he answered matter-of-factly. She stared at him in slight shock.

"But why?"

"It's what's best for people like us, y'know." She knew he was right. To have the powers like they did, it was the only sure answer for a future. Still, she was weary.

"I hear people change when they become Shinigami," she said.

"I'll never change," he said smiling. "You should know that by now."

Those words offered both comfort and disappointment to her.

_So you'll always run off_, she thought. _And disappear and never tell me what's going on in your life._

She sighed as she began to fill out the paper.

_But in the end, you always come back. _

And that was a hope she held on to forever.

* * *

Woo, I actually really like the way that came out. 

A few notes:

I did what I could with looking for errors. I am the typo QUEEN, so if you find any, please let me know.

This was the third of three drabbles I had written, and turned out to be my fave so I started out with it.

The other two are **Sugar Coated**, which is Hitsu/Hina, and **Pink Chocolate** which is Orihime/Ishida centric, with some Ichi/Ruki (though light because it's about the first pair.)

Which one do you guys want next? I'll let you pick. XD

Thanks, and enjoy.

I like drabbling.


	2. Sugar Coated: HinaHitsu

Well, most votes went to "Sugar Coated" so I bring you the Hina/Hitsu goodness. Enjoy!

Just as a little plug, in case you haven't heard, there's a new bleach-centric fanfic site called "Broken Coda" It runs just like but it's just for Bleach fiction. Pretty nifty, so check it out. I have this story up there as well. check it out at www .merquise .net/coda/ (take out spaces)

Anyway, on to the show. And check out the closing credits.

* * *

**Sugar Coated**

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same habit that he had been in the past few weeks with all the madness going on. Every time he would awake from those rare moments of sleep, he'd have to check back to make sure he hadn't woken up to a nightmare.

This time, he hoped deeply he wasn't dreaming.

The beds there weren't exactly five star. It was the 4th division's main building, a hospital/ward of sorts, and it's where he had spent some days recovering from a few different ailments. However his body healed faster than his heart did. Even though she was there beside him, breathing, he was still afraid one day he'd wake up and find it was all a cruel illusion.

He shifted slightly. They hadn't fallen asleep in a very comfortable position. He was leaning against the wall, his cheek propped up against the window sill, and her head was leaning on his shoulder, bent awkwardly since he was still shorter than she was.

His movements caused her to wake up abruptly. The uneasiness of the recent events still made it hard to rest deeply. He watched her as she yawned, stretching, and lifted her hand to her neck.

"Oww…" she bent her head side to side, loosening up the muscles. He was now gazing out at the mid-morning sunlight trying his best to focus his attention elsewhere. A small snicker from her broke his false concentration.

"What?" he said, turning. Her hair was in the rare state of complete freedom as it fell down a little bit past her shoulders. It had a slight wave from being tied back in a tight bun so often. He though she looked nice that way.

She lifted her hand and gently ran a finger down the side of his face. At first, he was confused and felt his heart do strange gymnastics in his chest. But, seeing his reflection in the cold metal bars of the bed, he knew what she was talking about. Leaning against the window had left a slight red indent on his face. He flushed.

"Looks like we both wound up with hard pillows," she smiled drowsily. He sighed.

"At least you got a shoulder."

"But you're boney."

"So are you!"

A quietness drew between the two. Her smile faded somewhat, but not completely, and she turned to gaze out into the otherwise empty room. He wanted to kick himself. He knew she hadn't been eating right, and the reasons why. That was a stupid thing to say.

"So… is it over yet?" she asked after a few moments.

"Not sure. I haven't really heard anything…"

"Ah."

"I kinda like it that way." She blinked and once again faced him.

"What? Why?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. He had regained consciousness three days before, and she woke up just yesterday. He had snuck in to see her and wound up staying after they spent hours talking, a little bit of crying, and a good amount of just sitting there next to one another. It reminded him a lot of when they were younger. Back then, every so often when they were alone and he wasn't being a brat, they could have the most amazing conversations. She was the first person to ever realize how brilliant he was because of it, actually. This current peace was a lot like that little world they shared, and it was nice to hide in there away from everything else.

Yet it was hard for him to express that.

So he just shrugged.

"It's quiet here, at least…" was what he finally decided on.

"Mm," she replied.

They sat side by side for a little while again in the softness of the day. Something had been bothering him about her presence, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't until he saw her sword lying on the table beside them that he remembered what it was.

She no longer had spiritual energy.

_He_ had destroyed it. And it was strange not being able to feel her aura the way he used to.

"I wonder what I'm going to do now," she thought out loud. It was a little painful for him to think about it. She would probably have to leave.

"Maybe you can regain your powers…"

"Nah. Don't be silly."

"Why not? It's been done, y'know."

"Not often. Someone like me couldn't do that, anyway. It's no big deal."

"Maybe Yoruichi can help. I heard she was the one who showed that guy…"

"Toushiro," she said abruptly. He blinked. She hardly ever called him that. Even back in the "Shiro-chan" days. He let out a heavy breath.

"It's alright," she continued more softly. "I think it'd be better that way. I don't really have a reason to stay." It killed him to hear her say that, but he knew it was true. She always wanted to help people, but even so, the majority of her time there as a Shinigami was in the shadow of a huge lie, one that broke her terribly. It would be torture for her to keep on going.

Speaking of living lies, he suddenly felt flushed with guilt.

"I'm sorry…" he said finally.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"No. I should've been able to protect you. But instead, I just almost got myself killed. That…_bastard_. He destroyed your powers on top of everything else. And all I could do…"

She hushed him by putting a finger to his mouth.

"You're alive. And so am I. That's all that matters."

"But … I promised myself I'd protect you. I couldn't even do that." His eyes started to burn.

She turned his words over in her head a few times. She wasn't aware of that much, and it took her by surprise somewhat. She swallowed hard.

"Let's make a deal," she suggested. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me, ok?"

"Forgive you? For what?"

"I turned against you. I hate myself for it. And… it's hard to think you'd still stand by me even after that."

"You couldn't help it…"

"No, I should've known better. All this time, you were the only thing that stayed true, you know? So if you can forgive me, I'll forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes."

She watched him intently as she spoke, and he felt as though they had been through some sort of crazy metamorphosis. She seemed so much older to him suddenly. Then again, after what they had been though, it's hard not to change at least a little.

He nodded.

"Alright," he said shakily. _What a child_, he thought. _You'll always be a little kid behind her…_

"Even?"

"Even."

Without warning, she wrapped her arms gently around his ribcage and buried her face in his chest. He hesitated for a few moments before returning the gesture himself. There was always that comfortable akwardness, as strange as that sounds, between them. It didn't matter if either of them felt embarrassed for something like that, cause they both knew it was always alright.

He leaned his head forwards and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She still smelled sweet as she ever did, like sugar-coated candy. He felt himself drifting off to sleep again.

_A little kid_, he reflected.

_Maybe not so much. _

_Because from now on, I'll always protect you. _

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

**Closing Credits**

A/N: Well, there you have it. Sugar coated. Ah, my favorite pairing.

I'm starting to wonder if these are drabbles or one-shots… they're pretty long for drabbles but too short for one-shots.

Hmm. Drabshot? Onebles….

Not even. Xx Hahahaha.

I'm thinking of going into some more unconventional couples and stoof. Since these are mostly romance-centric, it'd be a cool challenge to try alternate pairings as well. Though I think it'd be kinda hard to write for pairings I loath (Aizen/Hina, even though that was starting to grow on me… for some reason. Xx) Yeah.

Next will be the Orihime centric fic. Not really too romantic, but it leans towards Ishi/Ori and Ichi/Ruki. I've started writing a Yoruichi/Urahara one, so that should be interesting. A bit more of a challenge, I think. After that I'm planning on doing Renji/Ruki, Yoru/Soi, and Kenpachi/Yachiru. They might not be so romantic but maybe more deep friendship.

Who knows. We'll see.

**Review Corner**

roomfishing: You're not the only one to say that about Gin/Matsu. I'm a bit surprised at the lack of attention this pair gets. Xx Haha, everything is Ichi/Ruki, I guess. Or yaoi. Mmmm. I think after a few chapters I might take a break from drabbles and try a longer -Matsu/Gin fic since people seem to enjoy that pairing. Oh, I'm glad you picked up on my little hopeful spurt there. I'm hoping for another "return" from him given all the drama in the manga. crosses fingers Thanks for the review!

Ceres: I'm rooting for them to pair up myself. XD;;; We can wish together.

StormBlazer: Haha, I hope I didn't let you down with the H/H drabble. Thanks to you too.

Neie: Ah! Fushigi Yuugi was so amazing. And I felt the same way with Nuriko. He became such an awesome person and I loved him. And then…well, you know. Haha, I'm not really sure what to think about Gin, but I do think he was super sweet as a kid. I wonder what on earth happened. Xx Together, Rangiku and Gin make a fun couple, but him on his own … arg. Dunno. Thanks for reading, I'll keep writing.

That's it for now. Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	3. Milk Chocolate: Orihime Reflection

Ugggghhh, why am I such a slacker. Xx

School is eating my soul, though honestly 7 months is a ridiculous amount of time. XD hahaha…

Yeah. No excuses.

**

* * *

**

**Pink Chocolate**

The five of them sat on the edge of the river overlooking the sun that was setting behind buildings in the distance.

They were finally home.

The time spent in Soul Society seemed to go by so quickly and at the same time, it felt like it had been ages since she saw a scene like this here on Earth.

There was silence among the group. Even though there were a thousand thoughts running through all of their minds, it was just so hard to speak after all that. It had been maybe two hours and it had been the same thing. Nobody wanted to go. But she knew they had to.

Chad was the first to stand up.

"I'll be going," he said.

"See you in school, then," Ishida replied.

"See you, Sado-kun!" Orihime chimed.

He nodded to them both and then turned to Ichigo who had an arm around Rukia. His face was intense. Orihime couldn't help but watch him. She knew well Ichigo wasn't good with feelings outside of forceful once, and she knew well that he probably had so much he wanted to say to Sado. But it was hard. He had been through a lot, and she could feel that he needed some time to let it all sink in.

"Thank you," was all he managed to get out. Chad put a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder before taking leave.

She turned her focus to Rukia who was gazing out absently over the water. She hadn't spoken a word since they had managed to rescue her. It was somewhat of a unanimous vote that she should return to Earth with them, not that Ichigo would've let her stay if the so called "superiors" had felt otherwise . But everything that was going on in Soul Society was stressful, and she could relax and recuperate better there with her friends. Not that she didn't care about the people there, but there was a different sort of healing power to be had among humans.

And of course, there was Ichigo.

Orihime's mind focused on the both of them. They were still and silent, and even though very few words had been exchanged, his arm around her, and her leaning on him was just enough say what needed to be said. She couldn't help but feel sad for the pair. The major war had been fought, and it had been won, but the fight wasn't over. They had a long struggle awaiting them, a struggle she knew she couldn't help them battle. From then on, she could only be cheering from the sidelines, hoping for the best, and wishing them luck. That was all she could do now.

And it only brought more sadness.

Ichigo finally stood and helped Rukia onto her feet. He thought a moment before turning around and facing his other two friends.

"I guess we better head out, too," he said. "I'm really tired."

"That makes two of us," Ishida agreed. He breathed in deeply. "How are you going to get Rukia into your house?"

"I'll stuff her in my pocket," he replied. "She's small enough." Ishida let out a soft chuckle and Orihime beamed.

"Hey, I'm not THAT short." It was a little odd to hear her speak, especially in that soft, meager voice. Still, she had a slight smile and it was good to see that she'd be ok.

Orihime looked up and nodded her head.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" she said. Ichigo stared back deeply. She tried her best to not let it get to her, but she could feel the intensity flowing out of him. Without a word he stepped over and kneeled, embracing her deeply. She blinked a few times.

"Thank you…so much, Inoue" he whispered to her. She had to fight back tears in order to keep smiling.

"Don't be silly, Kurosaki-kun." He let her go finding it hard to look her in the eye again. He turned towards Ishida.

"You too, punk. I hope you got what you wanted," he smirked. Ishida just adjusted his glasses and continued to watch the sun fall beyond the horizon.

"And then some," he answered. Ichigo tilted his head confused, but decided not to pursue it any further.

A few more moments lingered before he walked off, Rukia at his side. Orihime watched them disappear into the newly fallen darkness. She looked up to the sky, the fiery oranges and reds had finally surrendered to the cool blues and deep purples. There just was a hint of warmth where the sun left its trail and a few scattered stars had begun to peek through.

She breathed in the air deeply. It was different than in Soul Society. Not as pure, but welcoming and familiar.

"Does it hurt?" She was startled by his voice as it broke through the blanketed quiet of evening. His question rang in her mind a few times. She hadn't really questioned anything.

She had heard plenty of times that when you truly care about someone, your own feelings often flew out the window and everything you do is for that other person.

There was no way she could deny that much. She could tell from an early point that his quest to save Rukia was something much deeper in Ichigo's heart than he let on. Perhaps more than he even realized himself. His heart was fragile and fickle, a little unstable. He really was a sensitive person. It was written in his eyes, they tended to betray a lot about him. These were the small sparks that she always picked up on.

And all the while, she followed behind him, always supporting and willing to jump in whenever he needed. It didn't matter that all this was for someone else. It meant something to him, and so it meant something to her as well.

Being able to help him, and seeing him grow stronger and stronger for what he believed in, it was like a sort of calming ointment to her heart.

She knew what she had done, and she knew he was aware and was truly thankful for her being there.

Everything was worth it.

Did it hurt?

Probably. But that didn't _matter_.

"Kurosaki-kun… he's happy. Even if he still has to fight to protect her, he's happy that he can do that," she said. "And I'm happy that I was able to be a part of that, even if just a little bit. If that makes any sense…"

Ishida sat quietly and took in her words.

"It makes perfect sense."

He could relate more than she may have known. Standing on the sidelines, watching, waiting, hoping. Protecting secretly if one had to.

If it made her happy, than he was alright with it.

Ishida stood up and stretched. Hard to believe what had gone down between them all. An experience that would probably never be matched by anything.

But it's hard to measure the kind of power different situations bring.

He offered his hand to help her up.

"Shall we go, then? You don't live too far, right?"

She took it and raised up from the ground.

"Right. So I'll see you around." He shook his head.

"I'm walking you home."

Orihime started waving her arms frantically.

"No, no! You have to go home and rest, I'll be fine, it's been a long time and a lot happened and you really should get some sleep and…"

"What kind of guy lets a girl walk home alone at night? I wasn't raised that way. So let's go." He had already started off down the road.

Orihime stood there for a moment. Her eyes were soft and thoughtful, as they sometimes were when she was taking in the world around her, even the little details. She smiled again, for the countless time since they had returned.

Yet it was the first genuinely happy smile she had the entire time. She laughed softly.

"Ishida-kun, that's the wrong way. I'm staying over there!" She ran over and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the opposite road.

She had forgotten she was staying a local inn, but she didn't really care then. It was a at least ten minutes to walk, and she might as well enjoy the last few summer nights she had.

If time could stand still, for him, it has right then. Everything seemed to slow down finally after what seemed like non-stop action for who knows how long. Maybe it was moments like these that made everything so strangely imperfect yet wonderful.

He sent out a silent thank you. He wasn't sure to what or who it was directed, but it wasn't important.

He was happy then, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

And that was all he needed.

**

* * *

**

**Closing Credits**

A/N: Ack… wow. I'm SO sorry that took so long to get out. I had it written and everything a million years ago but I never uploaded it. spaz Also because this was written like April, this story is now AU for manga readers. / I hope that doesn't take away from it…

Bah.

Next one … started a Yoruichi/Urahara one, and since this seems kinda cannon now, I'll have fun with it. It's a flashback one shot, though.

**Review Corner**

SwT-LiL-AnGeL: Yeah, I agree that the Gin/Matsu pairing has like… a weird charm to it. And Hitsu/Hina is so flufftastically cute. They're my favorite pairing. XD OTP! As far as a longer story… I definitely wanna try doing something a little longer. I have a few ideas, though I'm not so good with romance. XD Extended fluff melts my brain. Thanks for reading!

SxStrngSamurai13: Ah, thank you! A few of my friends that beta'd the story thought the "losing power" thing was too depressing. Xx But her situation is depressing as it is, so I dunno. Had to balance out the fluff factor I guess, though deep down I'm secretly hoping she comes back full force and lays a smackdown on Aizen. ;; Thank you muchly.

ice illuser, Outsane, Baka'sAngel, animEvivvErz, Kawaii Yoshi: Thanks for the reviews and reading, and sorry for the wait! I'll try to update more often now. bows


End file.
